Things we never know about friendship
by Kesa-Ko
Summary: /!\ LEMON SLASH /!\ One-Shot-in-three-chapters. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN ! - Le soir de son 33e anniversaire, John fait tout pour passer une soirée avec Randy. Une soirée ENTRE AMIS. Un slow ? Un... ? John, on a dit AMIS ! Orton/Cena Centon
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Ceci est un **One-Shot en trois chapitres** ! XD Bon j'aurais pu, c'est vrai, le faire en un chapitre, mais allez donc  
bouffer 12 000 mots de One-Shot ! Really ? Reaaally vous pouvez ? Eh bien éclatez-vous alors ! (Et n'oubliez pas mon salaire ! ^^)  
Je suis désolée d'avoir frustré tout le monde durant... euh... 11900 mots ? X) Surtout Johnny Boy, il a dû grave souffrir !

Je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à ajouter : **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JOHN ! **Mon idole, mon bien-aimé, mon petit gay malgré lui !  
Que tes 33 ans (oh mon dieu) t'apporte Randy tout nu sur un plateau !

Allez, j'arrête ! Voici " _Things we never know about Friendship_ "

* * *

- POLICE ! M'exclamai-je d'une forte voix en frappant à la porte. Rangez votre arme douteuse !

Je devinai le soupir de Randy, presque excédé, me reconnaissant parfaitement, et le vis pratiquement se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, éteignant la télévision au passage. Il savait que c'était moi. Qui d'autre ? Quel autre homme dans sa vie que son meilleur ami pouvait débarquer en plein soir de semaine, à trois jours d'un pay per view ? Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier que c'était moi et ouvrit la porte en grand. Ces sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il commença, grondant :

- Qu…

Un bruit perçant de flûte en papier l'interrompit, l'objet de fête se déroulant rapidement près de son visage. Je retenais le « Surprise ! » qui aurait été inconvenant puis regardai l'objet entre mes doigts, absolument fier de moi. Randy inspira profondément, une main posée sur sa porte d'entrée, me dévisageant. Je lui donnai alors une tape amicale sur l'épaule puis lui rappelai :

- Hey… C'est mon anniversaire !

Il pencha la tête vers moi, lentement, aussi lentement qu'il rétorqua :

- Et je te l'ai souhaité deux fois John. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je gardais une main derrière mon dos, qu'il remarqua rapidement. J'allai m'apprêter à répondre que je venais _justement _pour mon anniversaire, lorsqu'il répéta, me connaissant trop bien :

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là _?

J'abandonnai mon sourire pour baisser les yeux et les bras, rangeant ma flûte dans ma poche. Il avait beau me l'avoir souhaité deux fois aujourd'hui, cela avait été si rapide, et je n'avais pas pu profiter de lui… J'aurais souhaité passer la soirée avec lui, comme nous étions à l'hôtel. Je relevai les yeux vers lui dans une moue triste.

- J'ai proposé au _roster_ de faire la fête tout à l'heure. Mais tu sais, fis-je avec une sorte de sourire envers moi-même, je ne suis pas le lutteur le plus apprécié en coulisses… Ils ont tous plus ou moins refusé.

Totalement faux. Je marquai un silence, plan parfaitement huilé, puis repris plus haut, tandis que Randy m'observait avec attention :

- Bref… Je n'ai trouvé personne. Et comme tu es mon homme préféré… J'aurais voulu passer la soirée avec toi, histoire de qu'on se saoule tous les deux !

A ce moment là je sortis deux bouteilles de champagne de derrière mon dos, que je présentai à côté de mon visage s'étant penché légèrement sur le côté. Je souris d'une manière absolument débile, puis secouai les bouteilles. Je restai ainsi jusqu'à ce Randy soupire, puis cède.

- Allez, entre. Souffla-t-il, se poussant pour que je passe.

Ses traits s'étaient adoucis, comme d'habitude, inconsciemment. Il me dépassa vite et alla chercher des flûtes de champagne dans le bar inclus avec la chambre. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, les bras écartés. Ahhh… Quelle longue journée… Les anniversaires étaient crevants pour les superstars. Remercier tout le monde, faire plaisir aux fans… Mais enfin, j'allais pouvoir me reposer avec Randy. On allait se saouler, oublier tout, se détendre. J'aimais les soirées avec Randy, quoi qu'il arrivât. Mais cela faisait un certain temps que je faisais attention à ne pas boire trop avec lui. Il ne fallait absolument pas que je sois bourré en sa présence, sinon quoi je lui aurai sorti toutes sortes de choses honteuses que je gardais pour moi. Petit secret. Ma pire faiblesse sûrement. Il se releva, sensuel, comme d'habitude, puis s'approcha de moi d'une démarche souple et élancée, me tendit une flûte. Je lui pris les deux tandis qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouteille. Il se mit à tirer sur celle-ci, placée juste entre ses jambes, le visage relevé et contracté, les biceps bandés sous l'effort. Il enleva le bouchon dans un cri très sexuel. Randy me servit un verre, s'en servit un lui-même, puis s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit, le corps reposant sur sa main placée sur le matelas. La coupe de champagne lui allait à ravir : ses grandes mains tenant délicatement le verre, le liquide pétillant autant que les quelques gouttes de sueur sur son torse entrouvert par le petit bouton de trop défait de sa chemise blanche. Quand il vit que je le regardais, il sourit. Puis il expliqua, me regardant dans les yeux :

- J'ai mis une chemise, je savais que tu allais t'inviter.

Je souris un peu à mon tour, quoi que mes yeux fussent inexplicablement chagrinés. Il le remarqua, puis passa sa main derrière ma nuque, m'attira à lui. Il posa son visage contre le mien et chuchota :

- Hé… Oublie-les Johnny…

Je ne savais pas trop si mon humeur maussade était des quelques guignols qui avaient refusé mon invitation, mais je hochai la tête contre son visage en fermant les yeux. Je préférais mille fois être avec mon meilleur ami. Surtout qu'il n'était pas au courant que certains m'avaient invité en bas. Il me pressa une seconde contre lui, puis se redressa, reprenant plus fort en me tendant sa coupe :

- Allez : joyeux anniversaire.

Je trinquai avec lui, yeux dans les yeux comme le voulait la tradition, puis il vida d'une gorgée le verre de cristal. Il s'en reprit un second. Je bus à mon tour, puis observai :

- Elles ne risquent pas de faire long feu…

- On s'en fout, j'en ai plein d'autres.

Je poussai un faux soupir soulagé. Randy me proposa de nouveau un verre. Je refusai. Un seul suffisait pour l'instant. J'avais envie de faire la fête ! Nous continuâmes à discuter tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que je n'y tienne plus.

- Tu danses avec moi ?

Il me regarda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre. Il finit par tourner les yeux dans la chambre et aperçut un poste de radio.

- On ne peut pas, rétorqua-t-il, ça va faire un bruit monstre pour les voisins…

A cet instant je sortis, tout sourire, deux Ipod.

- Regarde ce qu'on m'a offert comme cadeaux !

Je lui en tendis un, puis lui expliquai, déroulant les écouteurs du mien :

- On va chacun mettre notre musique, comme on n'écoute pas le même genre.

Il me regardait, sceptique, tandis que je choisissais déjà une plage. Je l'imaginais très bien ne pas comprendre et se sentir idiot à l'idée que l'on danse seuls… Mais c'était ma fête après tout. Je relevai les yeux vers lui soudainement, le voyant toujours immobile. Je soupirai.

- Un slow Rands, allez…

Devant ma requête, il ne put que soupirer et capituler, se dirigeant entre la chambre et le salon, près de la fenêtre. Je le suivis tandis qu'il branchait les fils du lecteur. Légèrement mal à l'aise la première seconde, il me prit dans ses bras, passant ses mains derrière mon dos. Je démarrai ma musique, puis le vis choisir la sienne.

- J'ai mis du Metallica, si tu veux…

Il hocha la tête, me laissant croire qu'il la mettrait, puis garda l'Ipod dans la main, au creux de mon dos. Je lui enlaçai donc la nuque et me mis contre lui. Je sentis la musique démarrer, sensuelle. Simple envie pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, j'avais choisi « Ti Amo », cette musique très érotique qui me fit me rapprocher de Randy. Il suivit mes pas, lents. Je ne savais pas s'il arrivait à garder ce rythme mou en écoutant du métal, mais profitai avec joie du moment intime.

« _Ti. Amo… _»

J'avais toujours eu un faible pour Randy. Je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde, et, les années passant, j'avais réussi à m'habituer à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir pour moi. Nous étions mariés. Il avait une fille. J'étais simplement heureux que mon anniversaire soit tombé un jour de semaine, pile quand nous n'avions pas toute cette seconde vie qui nous rattrapait. J'oubliais, je jouais le rôle du meilleur ami. Et puis… Il n'avait jamais semblé intéressé. Ni par moi, ni par un homme quelconque.

« _Ti. Amo. Ti amo. Ti. Amo… _»

Je soupirai, chose qu'il ne put entendre, puis me laissai bercer par la musique, par les bras de Randy. Je sentais sa nuque entre mes doigts, mes bras nus effleurant sa chemise dans un frôlement joueur. Je sentais au fil des minutes nos corps se rapprocher, nos mains peut-être inconsciemment serrer nos corps. J'étais à présent vraiment collé à lui, et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Le décor semblait se dissoudre, disparaître sous la tendresse que j'éprouvais, sous la musique me donnant des frissons. Oui, la musique, me forçai-je à penser, c'était la musique qui me faisait frissonner… Lentement, Randy se mit à murmurer dans mon cou. Je n'entendais pas. Il avait les yeux clos, redonnant à son visage toute sa splendeur endormie, penché sur ma nuque. Le souffle de ses mots me caressa la peau. Ils étaient lents, soupirés du bout des lèvres. Sans doute chantait-il les paroles… La musique s'emballa de mon côté, pour un long final brûlant où je ne pus que me rapprocher de lui, l'amenant près de moi de mes mains contre son cou. J'aurais aimé l'entendre chanter. Cela m'étonnait. J'essayai de me rappeler si Metallica avait déjà fait un slow qu'il aurait pu choisir, ou que j'aurais pu mettre sur le mp4 mais ne n'en trouvai pas. Je m'approchai encore plus étroitement de lui, collant nos ventres, nos bassins, nos cuisses dans un tourbillon de passion que la musique m'imposait, accélérant, augmentant de volume, me faisant me languir des souffles réguliers de Randy dans mon cou, qu'il soupirait maintenant les sourcils froncés, remuant légèrement la tête, passionné. Ses mains se pressèrent contre mon dos, me relevant contre lui, et je me blottis dans le creux de son cou. J'étais tout étourdi.

- Ah… Jurai-je, l'alcool me fait tourner la tête…

Randy se releva un peu, puis tourna la tête vers mon visage sur ses épaules.

- Tu n'as bu qu'un verre John…

Sa voix avait quelque chose de spéciale, que je ne sus déceler. Je répondis, étirant mes lèvres en un demi-sourire indéfinissable :

- Il y a des personnes avec qui il ne vaut mieux pas que je boive…

Randy prolongea son regard en coin vers son épaule, puis se remit doucement sans un mot près de ma nuque. Je me sentais si bien… Mes doigts se pressèrent contre sa peau, avides, lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, me ramenant doucement à la raison. Je passai une main sur mon visage pour reprendre contenance puis chuchotai :

- C'est fini.

Randy continua de nous faire tourner avec douceur, susurrant en retour :

- Attends, il reste une minute…

Je me laissai donc porter avec joie, rangeant discrètement le lecteur dans ma poche et me remis contre lui. Je n'entendais toujours pas la musique. Il avait arrêté ses soupirs, à mon grand regret puisque ceux-ci avaient été agréables. Il était sensuel. Je me doutais que la cadence augmentait lorsque sa poitrine se gonfla, m'amenant plus encore contre lui, tandis que ses mains glissèrent très légèrement contre mon corps, dans des caresses viriles, appuyées, mais discrètes. Il se remit à chuchoter sur ma peau nue, mais si bas que je n'entendis pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? Demandai-je enfin.

Même si je n'y connaissais rien au métal, cela m'intéressait de savoir quel musique hardcore était fredonnée de la sorte.

- Rien. Répondit-il hâtivement, me lançant un regard rapide.

Je fronçai une seconde les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi ne me le disait-il pas ? Que cela pouvait-il bien lui apporter de me cacher le nom d'une chanson tonitruante que je n'écouterai jamais ? Par curiosité, je tentai d'attraper l'Ipod derrière mon dos mais il le retira aussitôt, tendant le bras hors de ma portée. J'essayai de l'atteindre par tous les moyens, joueur, lorsqu'il le mit dans son dos. Je le suivis, collé contre lui en relevant mon visage flatté d'un sourire. Il le glissa tout à coup dans son boxer. Ce fut à son tour de sourire, fier de lui, et je me résignai. Un soufflement rieur de ses fosses nasales me chatouilla le visage. Faussement vexé, je plaçai mon visage à côté du sien, parfois le frôlant, les mains à présent contre son dos. J'allais l'avoir… Pensai-je, coquin. Nos pas étaient langoureux, exerçant des frottements contre nos propres jeans. Randy ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il ne semblait _rien_ remarquer. Une sorte de… transe. Je glissai doucement, lentement mes mains le long de son dos, en atteignant le creux, sentant ses muscles liés sous mes doigts… J'arrivai à ses fesses sans qu'il ne semble le noter ou protester. Soudain, je faufilai mes deux mains sous son boxer puis en sortis celle tenant l'Ipod, triomphant. Il tenta d'un geste de me le reprendre.

- Ah ! Si tu croyais que ça allait m'…

Je me figeai. Dans la course, les écouteurs s'étaient détachés. La musique retentit soudain en haut-parleur.

« _Love you-u-u… _»

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et se levèrent vers Randy. Je ne me serais pas formalisé de la chanson s'il n'eut pas paru soudain à l'extrême de l'embarras. _Une musique romantique _? « _Love you _» ? Il tourna la tête, la mâchoire contractée. Une de mes mains était toujours sur ses fesses.

« _I will always… love you-u-u… _»

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur. Non… Non…? Randy… ? Tandis que les trémolos de la voix de Whitney Houston retentissaient dans une voix énamourée dégoulinante d'amour, je me sentis m'empourprer affreusement. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait susurré le refrain dans les oreilles. « Je t'aimerai toujours ». _Je t'aimerai toujours _?! Le silence seulement entrecoupé par la chanson passionnée s'intensifia, compact, alors qu'une veine s'affolait sur la tempe de Randy.

« _Oh Darling, I love you-u _»

Le silence, palpable, dur. _Je t'aimerai toujours _? Randy était immobile, tendu d'une gêne affreuse, si affreuse que son cou rougit à son tour. La chanson se conclut sur les dernières notes. Un court moment de mutisme suivit. Randy… Amoureux de moi ? Puis, alors que j'avais toujours la bouche ouverte, ahuri et le visage rouge vif de trouble…

« _Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire ! On est tous là pour toi ! On t'aime ! _»

Le lecteur enchaîna avec la chanson suivante.

« _Joyeux anniversaire ! Nos vœux les plus sincères ! _»

Randy ferma les yeux, expirant difficilement par le nez, se mordant les lèvres.

« _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! _»

- John… Je…

Il s'interrompit, la rougeur de son cou se propageant jusque sur son torse à présent.

« _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAI-AI-RE ! _»

Je crus bien que j'allais définitivement rester pétrifié de surprise à vie, ce qui aurait été assez fâcheux, à trente-trois ans, de finir en porte-manteau, mais la sonnette retentit tout à coup. Je me réveillai comme foudroyé par une décharge électrique, puis éteignis la musique, enlevai ma main du boxer de Randy et me précipitai vers la porte de la chambre. Je l'ouvris à la hâte. Cody, Ted, Evan et quelques catcheurs du _roster_.

- Salut ! Firent-ils d'une même voix.

- On vient t'apporter tes cadeaux ! Enchaîna Ted. On se doutait que t'étais avec Randy !

J'étais absolument incapable de fermer complètement ma bouche. Avant que je n'ai pu réfléchir à une réponse ou même envisager de réfléchir, l'un deux lança :

- Eh ! Mais t'es rouge pivoine John ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Merci, balbutiai-je en clignant des yeux, Ca… ça va aller.

Et je refermai la porte. Je me retournai. Randy était évidemment toujours là. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, le visage de plus en plus contracté, tourné vers un point imaginaire. Randy. Randy Orton. Réellement amoureux… _de moi _? Une sorte de besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension me prit, mais je le rejoignis au même endroit qu'avant. Je le dévisageai. Le même silence reprit, avant que Randy ne propose froidement :

- John… Je crois que tu devrais rentrer.

J'étais tétanisé. Au moins avais-je refermé ma bouche. La respiration de Randy s'était mise à accélérer, et elle le fit encore, alors que la rougeur due à sa honte grimpait sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir, et je le trouvai magnifique lorsque sous sa peau ses joues passèrent au rose soutenu, presque discrètement. Vu que je ne bougeais toujours pas, il se mit à haleter, puis fis glisser une main tremblante sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai besoin… de… prendre l'air…

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et se glissa contre elle pour sortir. Un ange passa. Mon cerveau était à la fois complètement stone et empli de questions. J'avais compris aussitôt en entendant les paroles. Sa réaction avait tout de suite été extrême. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu que j'entende la musique. Des bruits se firent entendre dehors. Des râles saccadés suivirent. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte, puis courus vers la fenêtre en entendant une respiration difficile. Je sortis à la hâte sur le balcon, cherchai Randy du regard. Il était assis dans le coin opposé, les mains fermement accrochés aux barreaux de la rambarde. Ses expirations étaient fébriles, rapides. Son thorax se soulevait à rythme anormal.

- Randy ! M'exclamai-je, en tombant à genoux devant lui.

Il avala sa salive, puis commença à suffoquer, levant le visage pour trouver un peu d'air.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Randy, réponds ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- An… Angoisse… Parvint-il à murmurer, avant de se raidir brusquement.

Une crise d'angoisse. Une crise d'angoisse. La peur se répandit dans chacune de mes cellules. Son corps fut parcouru de longs spasmes. Sa gorge râlait pour avoir de l'air. Il ferma les yeux.

- J…John ! Hurla-t-il, apeuré.

Je me précipitai pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je le serrai contre moi pour le rassurer. Ses mains étaient prises de sursaut contre la barricade. Les halètements s'intensifièrent. Pitié non ! Je l'amenai au milieu du balcon puis l'allongeai. Je dégageai aussitôt tout ce qui pourrait l'encombrer : ceinture, chemise. Je le déshabillai. Il finit en boxer. Sa tête se releva en arrière, tentant d'inspirer, en vain. Je me précipitai sur son visage, l'entourai de mes mains. Par réflexe, je l'embrassai. J'ignorai les milliers de frissons qui me parcoururent, j'ignorai l'extase, le délire, puis le lâchai.

- Randy ! Suppliai-je. Respire bon sang ! Ne meurs pas comme ça !

La panique me fit l'embrasser de nouveau, et je passai ma langue entre ses lèvres, passionnément. C'était un baiser désespéré, où je ne pouvais lui montrer combien je l'aimais moi aussi. Rapide, brutal. Je quittai ses lèvres pour me blottir contre lui. J'entendis son cœur affolé. Il reprit soudain sa respiration. Les halètements ralentirent légèrement. Je me mis au-dessus de lui et l'observai. Les yeux toujours fermés, la poitrine soulevée à un rythme effrénée, les mains au sol dont les convulsions s'espacèrent. Je glissai de nouveau mes mains autour de son visage. Une longue minute passa avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux. Je soupirai de soulagement, rasséréné de revoir ces yeux gris-bleu qui me regardaient, un peu fermés. Je me calmai à mon tour, puis restai ainsi à genoux sur son torse nu, son corps presque entièrement dénudé, sur un balcon froid qui nous glaçait les mains. Seule la lumière orangeâtre de la chambre, filtrant à travers la fenêtre éclairait presque parfaitement Randy. Quelques minutes passèrent où il reprit son souffle, peut-être apaisé de savoir qu'au moins, l'embrasser ne m'écœurait peut-être pas autant qu'il l'avait pensé. A présent, son corps avait repris sa belle couleur originelle. Il finit par souffler, ironique :

- Ca ne sert à rien de déshabiller quelqu'un qui fait une crise d'angoisse. Et fourrer ta langue dans les amygdales d'un mec qui étouffe ça ne l'aide pas non plus.

C'était vrai. Je me sentis tout à fait débile. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sourît.

- … Même si c'était très agréable.

Je souris à mon tour, puis le regardai. Nous restâmes un temps indéfini ainsi, souriants. Je déglutis difficilement. Me penchai doucement sur lui, m'arrêtai. J'étudiai son regard, qui ne semblait pas me repousser comme toutes les fois où j'en avais rêvé, puis me penchai de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux…

Et ce putain d'Ipod se remit en marche.

« _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Nos vœux les plus sin… _»

- Ah ! M'écriai-je soudainement, hargneux.

Je sortis de ma poche le lecteur audio et le balançai. Il rebondit contre les barricades. Se mit juste à côté de nous.

« _On est tous là pour toi ! On t'aime ! _»

Je regardais maintenant la chose avec horreur. Je relevai vite Randy par les épaules, le voyant faible, puis le traînai jusqu'à l'intérieur.

- Vite, vite ! Pressai-je, dans une de mes folies bien connues.

Je fermai solidement la porte, soulagé. Ces Ipod étaient de vraies plaies ! Oubliant pour quelques secondes que je venais de manquer le baiser de ma vie, j'amenai le corps de Randy près du lit, puis l'assis dessus, avant de nous faire tomber allongés, épuisé, moi sur lui. Il était redevenu entièrement calme, un peu fatigué sans doute, la respiration régulière et les yeux légèrement clos. Il était si beau… Randy était toujours en boxer, un boxer noir très sexy, qui, si je n'avais pas été allongé sur la moitié de son corps, soutenu par mes mains enfoncées sur le matelas, m'aurait laissé voir à quel point il le moulait, dessinant parfaitement la ligne de son sexe. Je perdis mon sourire amusé en le regardant. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, m'arrêtai, demandai finalement :

- Tu m'offres quoi pour mon anniversaire ?

Un instant d'hésitation traversa les yeux de Randy, avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Je t'ai offert la fête, ingrat.

Il se mit à sourire, mais bien qu'il ait dit cela pour que je risse, je ne le fis pas. Je me mis maladroitement sur les coudes, me rapprochant, puis proposai dans un murmure :

- Tu… Tu pourrais peut-être… m'embrasser, …comme cadeau…

Randy m'observa. Alors, encore mal à l'aise, je rajoutai, un peu confus :

- Tu vois… Pour déconner…

Il ne tint pas compte de ma dernière phrase, passant une main derrière ma nuque qui glissa, me caressant. Il m'approcha lentement. Un léger souffle, anxieux ou impatient, me saisit alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il ferma les yeux, joignit nos lèvres. Le contact me fit aussitôt frémir et il me caressa la nuque, s'en rendant compte. Randy bougea ses lèvres, m'ordonnant d'ouvrir la bouche. Je m'exécutai, puis sous ses ordres, la refermai. Il refit le geste sensuel, exaltant, avant de se détacher une seconde pour mieux m'embrasser. Sa langue sortit pour me lécher les lèvres, lentement. Il fit délicatement le tour de ma bouche ainsi, alors que je l'entrouvrais, émoustillé de cette douceur. Ayant ma permission, il l'introduisit entre mes lèvres, l'explorant gentiment. Il la fit glisser sur mes dents, mon palais, puis toucha timidement ma langue. Je soupirai de plaisir, l'invitant à continuer.

Mon membre commença à se raidir de désir contre son boxer. Il s'en rendit compte, et, réjoui autant qu'excité, passa sa seconde main dans mon dos, m'attirant à lui. Je frissonnai, puis eus la chair de poule lorsqu'il commença à toucher ma langue dans de légers va-et-vient. Je répondis, fondant littéralement devant ses touchers timides et dans ses bras, en mêlant ma langue à la sienne. Il me la caressa, puis, si sexuel que je bandai plus fort entre ses jambes, il referma ses lèvres autour de ma langue et m'effleura de celles-ci. Il recommença plusieurs fois en glissant sa bouche autour de moi. Puis il m'embrassa une dernière fois, me mordillant doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux tandis que les miens restèrent fermés, mes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, expirant charnellement de plaisir. J'avalai ma salive qui avait le doux goût de la sienne, de sa langue fraîche, presque docile.

- Encore… Réclamai-je.

C'était si bon. Randy se précipita sur mes lèvres pour continuer le baiser, un peu plus pressé. Il reprit ses mordillements. Je gémis. J'en avais tellement rêvé. Et lui… Je souris. Il bougea et je sentis Randy appuyer son membre raide contre ma cuisse dans un soupir. Il envahit ma bouche de sa grande langue. Je demandai dans un gémissement :

- Plus…

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Sans quitter mes lèvres, il nous fit basculer pour être au dessus, puis nous remonta en travers du lit. Il était à quatre pattes au dessus de moi et j'observai son torse parfait, ses épaules musclées et fermes, ses bras tatoués, ses mains… Ses mains viriles, qui, un instant sur le matelas, attrapèrent le bas de mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever. Il le jeta sur le lit. Reprit le baiser. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, me plaquai contre son corps dans un mouvement excité. Il s'allongea sur moi, mettant en contact nos deux torses alanguis. Mmmmh… Randy… Il était si bon pour ça… Tout ce qu'il faisait était si juste, délicieux… Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, enleva mon pantacourt rapidement, défaisant les boutons et la fermeture éclair. Nous étions maintenant en boxer l'un contre l'autre. Je fis frotter mes cuisses contre les siennes, les siennes si musclées et longues… Mes mains remontèrent dans son cou alors que je rompais le baiser une seconde, reprenant mon souffle en souriant. Il en profita pour m'enlever mon boxer, restant plongé dans mes yeux bleus. Son visage était brûlé de passion, et d'amour, l'amour qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas avoué. Je repris le baiser, haletant. Il frotta légèrement son sous-vêtement contre mon membre dur, raide d'envie de lui.

- Randy… Gémis-je sur ses lèvres.

Il appuya plus, langoureux, et je renversai ma tête en arrière. Il s'aida de ses mains pour remonter sur mon visage, se frottant plus vite. Le tissu m'excitait. Je le voulais tout entier, rien qu'à moi… Il continua ses va-et-vient sur moi, cependant qu'il chuchotait plus amoureusement dans mon oreille :

- Je pourrais t'offrir d'autres choses, John…

Je tendis le cou vers lui, souhaitant qu'il m'embrasse et il descendit ses lèvres vers moi dans un soupir brûlant. Il s'exécuta, langoureux, tendre et charnel, me remplissant de baisers au creux du cou tandis que je gémissais de plaisir. J'écartai mes jambes sous lui, pour qu'il fût plus près de moi. L'invitation le fit me mordre. Il se rattrapa, m'embrassant sur la morsure, puis se redressa au-dessus de moi. Je dégustais rapidement des yeux ses magnifiques tétons roses durcis de désir, puis affrontai les yeux glaciaux de Randy, alors qu'il m'annonça tout à coup, presque solennellement dû à l'hésitation qui le saisissait :

- Je t'ai acheté un cadeau.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	2. Chapter 2

J'eus un grand sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il m'achetait quelque chose. Voyant que j'en étais heureux, il m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je, impatient.

N'importe quoi m'aurait satisfait, n'importe quelle bricole. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis, pour une raison inconnue, hésita à me le dire. Il expliqua donc, détournant le regard vers la table de chevet, gêné :

- En fait… Je t'ai toujours acheté quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. Je… Tous les ans. Tous les ans, je commande un bijou… mais je n'ose jamais de te le donner.

Je souris tandis qu'il se mit à regarder définitivement très loin de mon visage. Il était franchement adorable. La crise d'angoisse… Les cadeaux… Je craquais. Je passai mes doigts autour de son cou et l'amenai à moi, l'embrassant longuement. Je questionnai près de ses lèvres :

- Combien de temps ?

Depuis combien de temps était-il amoureux de moi ? Depuis combien de temps me regardait-il si tendrement sans que jamais il ne le laisse paraître ? Il répondit doucement :

- Depuis toujours.

Je l'embrassai de manière vigoureuse en récompense, fermant étroitement les yeux de plaisir. Tout excité à l'idée d'avoir un cadeau, j'enchaînai :

- Je peux le voir ?

Randy se perdit quelques secondes sur mes yeux pétillant de hâte, mon sourire, puis finit par regarder son entrejambe douloureusement bandé.

- Tout de suite ? Demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

Je souris encore plus.

- J'adore les cadeaux !

J'aurais presque pu entendre le corps de Randy protester, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur moi, comme fascinés, obéissants à mes moindres désirs. Je m'approchai en soupirant de son oreille puis suppliai :

- S'il te plaît Randy… _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_…

- D'accord.

Je lui léchai l'oreille il fut secoué d'un spasme alléché, mais se releva et roula au sol, sortant quelque chose de sa table de chevet. Il me rejoignit alors que je m'étais assis contre les oreillers, à genoux sur moi. Un écrin en velours noir. Voyant mon regard confus sur la boîte, il précisa, croyant que je prenais le bijou pour autre chose :

- Ca ne t'engage à rien de l'accepter…

Il ouvrit la boîte : elle contenait une bague. Un magnifique anneau d'argent. Je le pris entre mes doigts, trop ébahi pour parler. L'anneau était serti de gravures en or blanc. On pouvait y voir un « O » et un « C » entrelacés, ainsi qu'un « I love you » qui me fit déglutir difficilement sous l'émotion. C'était vraiment une déclaration d'amour maintenant. Randy était silencieux, et me regardait attentivement. Je levais les yeux vers lui à mon tour puis souris. C'était magnifique. Il m'avait acheté des cadeaux sans que je ne le sache ! Il ne parvint pas à soutenir mon regard et le baissa vers l'anneau.

- Ce ne sont pas tous des bagues, j'ai des bracelets, des colliers… Et l'inscription change tous les ans aussi. Mais le jour J, je les gardais à chaque fois, je pensais que tu trouverais ça bizarre.

- Bizarre ? Comme si tu étais amoureux de moi ? Rétorquai-je en souriant.

J'enchaînai, y pensant soudainement :

- Je pourrais avoir les autres ?

Il hocha la tête, sans doute intérieurement soulagé que je ne le repousse pas. Je souris puis passai la bague à mon doigt. Elle m'allait parfaitement. Je tendis la main devant moi, fier du bijou, puis, voyant que Randy en était flatté, je me précipitai sur ses lèvres pour le remercier. Sa main passa dans mes cheveux, m'amena contre lui. Il se mit à me caresser alors qu'il rompait le baiser. Il avoua :

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'acheter des choses. Dès que je vois un vêtement que tu aimerais… un parfum qui t'irait bien…

Je le regardai. J'avais été amoureux si longtemps en ignorant toutes les attentions qu'il me vouait…

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'acheter. J'ai toute une armoire de cadeaux dans la cave à la maison.

Un immense sourire ornait mes lèvres. Un peu de moi chez lui. Depuis toujours. Il m'amena virilement contre ses lèvres d'une main jalouse. Je goûtai à ces lèvres viriles qui ne pensaient qu'à me dévorer.

- Même aujourd'hui… Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Un cadeau ? Aujourd'hui ? Je coupai court au baiser et demandai :

- Tu as un cadeau ici ?

- Une valise. Rectifia-t-il, avant de sourire devant mes yeux exorbités, on n'est pas rentré depuis longtemps.

- Je crois que tu as un problème, Rands… Me moquai-je gentiment.

Il fut un peu vexé de la remarque, et je me rattrapai aussitôt, me réfugiant dans son cou : il céda et m'embrassa les cheveux. Je gémissais de plaisir, tentant de me faire pardonner, puis, profitant de sa faiblesse, susurrai gentiment :

- J'aimerais bien les regarder…

Il râla, sentant mon membre entre ses jambes, le sien pressé avec douleur contre mon ventre, mais j'insistai, remontant le long de son cou :

- Pour mon anniversaire… _s'il te plaît mon cœur_…

Dans un soupir traduisant qu'il capitulerait sûrement à chaque fois, il acquiesça mais précisa que je devrais faire vite. Je me dépêchai de me lever, gamin un matin de noël, puis suivis Randy. Il s'accroupit, ouvrant une de ses valises. Il était en boxer, son cul parfait parfaitement moulé par le vêtement, me laissant fantasmer et bander sur les muscles de ses épaules, sur son tatouage... La valise était pleine d'objets. Je tentai de me pencher pour voir, mais Randy, se prêtant au jeu, m'ordonna de ne pas regarder. Il sortit alors un boxer, pour commencer.

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas tout aimer, je prends tellement de trucs…

J'attrapai le boxer, le détaillait. Je me rendis bien vite compte des goûts de Randy. Un superbe boxer d'une marque ultra-chère, rouge aux bordures blanches. Les coutures entourant les cuisses étaient elles aussi faites de bordures larges et blanches, ce qui, j'en étais certain, donnerait un effet très gamin et porno une fois que je l'aurais enfilé. Ce que je fis. Randy mata mon membre fièrement bandé entre mes cuisses, puis, lorsque j'eus enfilé le sous-vêtement, passa une main sur son visage pour se contrôler. Je passai moi une main sur mes fesses et demandai, sourire fripon aux lèvres :

- Alors ?

Il se massa les yeux de deux doigts, tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils, son membre vibrant affreusement dans son boxer sous l'envie que je lui inspirais.

- Si tu me tentes, je risque de te violer sur le sol tellement t'es mignon.

Je m'empourprai un peu, regardant le boxer tandis que Randy me tendit d'autres habits, préférant se concentrer sur la valise. Je souriais, fier du vêtement comme du fait que ce soit Randy qui l'ait choisi, puis pris dans sa main un t-shirt sans manches blanc, touchant volontairement ses doigts si érotiques. Ma colonne vertébrale frissonna sous la caresse. Je passai le t-shirt alors que Randy cherchait déjà la veste à mettre avec. Je regardai. Le t-shirt était fin, blanc et assez serré, de telle sorte que lorsqu'il releva la tête pour me tendre une chemise, il tomba directement sur mes tétons moulés. Il resta bloqué quelques secondes ainsi. Son regard s'enflammait de seconde en seconde. Je passai la veste, une longue chemise noire en coton qui battait mes cuisses. Je dépliai les bras, discrètement et regardait Randy en coin, me rappelant ses paroles. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de me faire violer brutalement pour une première fois. Après… Oh après… Je vis Randy prendre une écharpe et se relever avec. Il s'approcha, puis, ne regardant que mon visage, me la passa autour du cou.

- Voilà. Déclara-t-il.

J'avais senti sa queue chatouillant mon ventre à travers son boxer. Je me retournai, cherchant un miroir. En trouvai un. Wow. Vraiment classe.

- C'est superbe ! M'exclamai-je en me contemplant.

Randy sourit devant mon enthousiasme, et je me retournai, à mon tour sourire ravi aux lèvres. Il ne me quittait pas du regard.

- Tu es très beau.

Je baissai les yeux devant le compliment, touché, un peu gêné, puis aperçus la valise. Dans le coin à gauche il y avait d'autres choses… Et pas des vêtements… Remarquai-je avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il avait remarqué l'intonation coquine qui avait percé dans ma voix et se décala devant.

- Rien.

- Randy… Menaçai-je.

- Des jouets. Je pensais qu'ils te plairaient.

Le mot « jouets » me fit sourire. En effet… Quels jouets… Je m'approchai et m'accroupis devant la valise. Randy m'imita. C'était vrai. Il avait bien deviné. Tout un tas de sex toy mignons s'étalaient devant moi, divers et variés, mais un me sauta aux yeux.

- Un canard ! M'exclamai-je, absolument ravi.

Je le pris dans mes mains.

- Je savais que tu l'aimerais, celui-là…

J'observais l'objet jaune en plastique sous toutes ses formes, tout content. Je finis par faire une moue incertaine, pinçant mes lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir m'en servir…

Je regardai Randy. D'un geste, il appuya sur le ventre du canard et il me vibra entre les doigts. Il m'observa sursauter et sourire, comprenant. Les vibrations dans mes mains répercutèrent le plaisir jusque dans mon membre raide, m'émoustillant. J'arrêtai l'objet. Adorable. Je le montrai à Randy, puis souris innocemment, polisson.

- Tu veux que je fasse joujou avec ?

Les yeux de Randy lancèrent soudain des éclairs de désir bleui, me déshabillant tout entier, souhaitant me voir dans ces jeux obscènes. Il les ferma une seconde. Les rouvrit directement sur moi, sans cesse brûlants. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je me sentis un peu gêné et baissai mon canard, regardant amoureusement celui-ci pour éviter de supporter l'expression de Randy.

- Désolé. M'excusai-je, bafouillant. Je… me sens encore un peu mal à l'aise avec tout ça…

Je me connaissais. J'allais être excessif, et bien qu'il était amoureux, je craignais à présent de ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec lui. La baise, ok. Mais les sentiments… Une envie, non, un besoin qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me protège était apparu depuis que j'avais eu des sentiments pour lui. J'étais un peu gauche. Je ne pus deviner ses pensées et ses regards attendris, mais il se mit tout à coup à genoux, allongeant son corps à quatre pattes, puis approcha son visage du mien, m'embrassa doucement ainsi. Je relevai mon visage vers lui et il passa sa main dans ma nuque, m'attirant contre ses lèvres. Elles étaient si masculines, si viriles et douces… sèches… Il m'allongea, ne quittant pas mon visage, puis se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Le baiser continua au sol, doux et amoureux, si doux et si amoureux que je me sentis fondre sous lui… Randy… Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes, puis il se détacha doucement. Nos yeux détaillèrent nos visages réciproquement. Comment cela avait-il pu dégénérer de cette façon si délicieuse ?

- Il fait du bruit ? Fut la seule chose que je trouvais à demander, toujours passionné.

- Non, répondit-il, je ne savais pas trop si tu préfèrerais qu'il fasse des bruits bizarres quand…

Je souris ; Randy m'imita, laissant échapper un petit rire. Je l'avais toujours trouvé merveilleux lorsqu'il riait. Cela faisait des années que je le voyais. Et maintenant… Il était à moi. Tout. Son sourire, ses yeux, son amour, son attention… J'avais l'air de le subjuguer. Je regardais l'objet adorable dans ma main.

- Oh… Soupirai-je, déçu.

- Je me suis dit que tu serais triste, alors je t'en ai acheté un deuxième. Il en fait lui si tu veux.

Randy s'approcha de mon cou et m'embrassa. Mes épaules roulèrent sur la moquette, alanguies de ses baisers divins. Je soupirai d'une voix grave de plaisir :

- Je… Je pourrais l'essayer… ?

- C'est ton cadeau bébé…

Mon corps tout entier se mit à bouger langoureusement sur le sol grâce aux léchouilles qu'il m'appliquait maintenant dans le cou. Il s'interrompit deux minutes, m'observant pour questionner, et je me demandai si c'était de la hâte qui perçait dans sa voix :

- Quand ?

Je relevai la tête en arrière, semblant réfléchir.

- Mmmmh… Evaluai-je, avant de plonger tout mon désir déflagrant dans ses yeux aciers azurés, Disons… Quand je t'aurai baisé ?

Randy émit un rire dédaigneux.

- Tu rêves ! Ton petit cul est à moi ce soir.

Les yeux assombris sous un désir joueur, il esquissa un sourire amusé. Ce faisant, ses mains étaient descendues le long de mon dos, caresses pressées d'envie, et serraient maintenant mes fesses musclées. Il croyait vraiment me dominer ? Espiègles. Une de mes mains lui saisit la mâchoire, et, dans un mouvement emporté j'amenais ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser fut aussitôt bien plus violent. Je l'enlaçais des deux bras, mon cadeau dans une main, puis mêlai ma langue à la sienne, qui venait d'envahir ma bouche. Il haleta. Ses mains me serrèrent plus fort, me faisant à mon tour gémir. Mmmmh ! Sa langue, plus tôt caressante, était maintenant possessive, me léchant furieusement le palais. Je fermais étroitement les yeux et gémis longuement. Plus, plus… Je renversai le baiser dans sa bouche, caressant violemment ses dents, m'éraflant. Nos respirations étaient frénétiques, hachées. J'appuyai mes mains sur son cou. Tout à coup, le vibromasseur se mit en marche. Dans la nuque de Randy. Le bruit ronflant s'éleva immédiatement. Randy sursauta violemment. Poussa un cri de surprise. Le son ne retentit que quelques instants que Randy attrapait déjà le joli cadeau et le balançait de toutes ses forces, hargneux.

- Mon canard ! M'écriai-je, des sanglots dans la voix.

L'objet rebondit ridiculement contre la fenêtre dans un bruit, puis retomba à terre, explosé, à côté de nous. Le petit moteur vibrait toujours. Un court silence où nous fûmes tous deux tournés vers la scène grotesque suivit. Puis, tout doucement, un rire sortit de ma gorge. Celui-ci grossit de plus en plus et je ne pus bientôt plus me retenir : je ris à gorge déployée, n'arrivant plus à m'arrêter. Le corps de Randy fut secoué d'un spasme rieur, et c'est en souriant tendrement qu'il me regarda. Je tentai de me calmer, quelques larmes aux coins des yeux, puis soupirai fortement pour reprendre ma respiration, fixé sur Randy. Malgré mes traits hilares, je fis une petite moue triste. Il me l'avait tout cassé… Randy s'approcha, comprenant, puis chuchota près de mes lèvres :

- Je vais me faire pardonner…

- Tu m'as tout cassé mon jouet… Répétai-je, me plaisant dans le rôle enfantin.

Il s'approcha de mes lèvres, compatissant à mon malheur, puis promit :

- Tu en auras un autre…

Je hochai la tête et lui donnai un léger bisou sur les lèvres. Il me le rendit, beaucoup plus long et je fermai les yeux. Commençai à gémir. Son membre était dur, pressé contre mon bas-ventre. L'envie de lui me regagna de nouveau. Voyant que je me laissais faire, sa respiration s'accéléra et ses mains s'affairèrent à descendre le long de mon corps. J'inspirai son odeur, affamé, puis agrippai le creux de son dos, l'amenant contre moi. Dans un râle impatient, il passa la main sur mon boxer, caressant la bosse que formait mon érection douloureuse. Mon cœur s'emballa, mon corps s'échauffa. Il continuait de me caresser. Ma bouche se plaqua mieux contre la sienne, rageuse. Je glissai une main sur son torse nu, la descendis jusque dans son boxer. Je touchai sa queue. Quel beau cadeau d'anniversaire… Alors qu'il haussait les sourcils d'étonnement et de satisfaction, poussant un gémissement grave, je remontai ma main le long de ses parties. Que croyait-il ? J'évitai de sourire pour éviter de me vendre. J'_étais_ l'homme alpha ! Il me caressa plus fort. Mon bas-ventre fut saisit d'un désir consumant. J'allais le dominer. Ma main continua de remonter, doucement sur ses fesses, puis, sans prévenir, je lui mis un doigt. Randy sursauta violemment aussitôt, dans un gémissement hurlé sur ma bouche. Je me mis à sourire, ne bougeai pas. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue un peu. Les yeux de Randy immobilement contractés dans une mimique douloureuse. Son corps tendu. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je me mis à faire quelques va-et-vient en lui. Il réagit aussitôt, quittant mes lèvres pour haleter. Il jura, mordant sa lèvre. J'allais plus loin. Elle se rougit. Vexé de s'être fait prendre de vitesse, il descendit à son tour sa main dans mon boxer. Mon doigt accéléra ses va-et-vient en lui, allant de plus en plus vite, obligeant sa main tremblante à s'immobiliser. C'était bon d'être si proche de lui après tout ce temps de fantasme. Je me souvins d'un endroit qui m'avait fait jouir un soir, pensant à lui, puis me fis un malin plaisir de buter dessus avec mon doigt. Il se cambra aussitôt contre mon corps, mouvement suppliant tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour crier. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Je restai appuyé le plus longtemps possible à cet endroit. L'extase douloureuse de son visage me tuait de désir. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde, semblant vouloir se concentrer. Non…Non, Randy. Un hurlement résonna un instant dans la chambre. De plaisir brut.

- Bâtard ! M'écriai-je, fermant les yeux sous la souffrance de son doigt dans mon rectum. Han… RandyRandy…!

Je perdis pied bien plus rapidement que lui. Avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste, je remuai ostensiblement mon bassin contre son doigt, en réclamant plus. Doux jésus… Encore, encore, encore… Fais-moi tiens… Excité, je le titillai, chatouillant horriblement sa prostate. Il cria. Commença à me faire des va-et-vient. Je hurlai de plaisir. Mon corps se cambra. Nous continuâmes tous deux ainsi, accélérant, goûtant la honte qui paraissait si délicieuse en Randy. Il trouva une zone sensible sur laquelle il appuya. Je suppliai de délice. Merde… Je te veux, je te veux… J'oubliai complètement mes résolutions de le dominer, perdant toute lucidité sous ses caresses. Haletant, Randy souffla :

- On dirait… deux… lesbiennes…

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux pour jurer sous le délice souffrant de mon doigt en lui. Je n'eus pas la force de rire, rejetant ma tête en arrière, expirant difficilement.

- Mais c'est… trop bon…

J'avalai ma salive.

- Randy… Soupirai-je.

A ma supplique, il se jeta dans mon cou relevé et me dévora de baisers brûlants, insistants. Je haletai. Alors, de sa main libre, il m'enleva rapidement mais avec précaution mon doigt en lui et plaqua mon bras au-dessus de ma tête, m'immobilisant. Je tentai de protester. En vain. Ses baisers se firent impatients, voraces et amoureux, tandis qu'il retira son doigt. Pour m'en mettre deux. Un cri haleté, souffrance amoureuse. Il me mordit. Tout allait trop vite. Je perdis ma dernière parcelle de lucidité en cambrant mon dos contre lui.

- Ah ! Criai-je, penchant mon visage au sol.

Il continua de me lécher, m'embrasser, me mordre indifféremment, accélérant le rythme de ses doigts comme s'il me baisait.

- Randy ! Randy !

Mes hurlements orgasmiques continuèrent sous le plaisir le plus dévorant de celui-ci. Son membre se durcit contre le mien. Mmmmh… Si dur… Si grand… Oh bordel, bordel… Mon visage trempé de passion bougea contre la moquette, mon cou tendu des baisers, mes tétons durcis vers lui, réclamant son attention, tout mon corps… Tout mon corps le désirant, lui et ses baisers, son grand membre bandé en moi… Il s'aperçut de mon extase, de mon désir suprême de lui, et, raffermissant sa prise sur mon bras immobilisé au dessus de moi, ordonna au dessus de mon visage détourné de passion :

- Supplie-moi de te baiser.

Ses doigts ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Mon bassin ondulait, désireux, si avide de lui que je ne compris pas qu'il eut besoin que je lui dise. Il accéléra, me rendant dingue. De longs spasmes me secouèrent, tandis que ma bouche s'entrouvrait de plaisir.

- Allez, supplie Johnathan… Répéta-t-il.

Toute sa sensualité et sa beauté m'explosaient à la figure. Je capitulai.

- Baise-moi… Demandai-je dans un gémissement.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent de frustration.

- S'il te plaît… Randy… S'il te plaît… Juste à toi… Je veux… être juste à toi…

Son corps se convulsa sous mes paroles, fou de plaisir. Il reprit ses baisers dans mon cou, me récompensant. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Nous ignorâmes le bruit, profitant du silence de nos corps vociférant de désir, des gémissements pressés de nos lèvres, des doigts de Randy en moi, amoureux de sexe. Les frappements étaient insistants. Je plaquai Randy sur mes lèvres de ma main libre.

- Orton ! Rugit la voix du Big Show.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement contrarié. Il commença à se lever. Je me fis doux et langoureux pour l'inciter à rester. Randy perdit tout courage et resta contre mon corps. Mes halètements s'intensifiaient.

- Orton ! Ouvre !

J'infiltrai ma langue dans la bouche de Randy, la mêlant à la sienne tandis qu'il essayait de se redresser. Je me cambrai contre son corps, me pendant à lui.

- Reste… Demandai-je en me séparant de sa bouche, retombant sur la moquette.

Je regardai ses yeux magnifiques avec une petite moue suppliante, observant chacun de ses yeux dont les nuances de bleus s'entrechoquaient, ébullition de désir. Il rejoignit ma bouche et je souris. Ses doigts recommencèrent leur va-et-vient vigoureux. Il buta sur une zone érogène. Les coups reprirent.

- Réponds ! Je te préviens, si je…

Le reste de la phrase fut couvert par mon cri de plaisir. Oui ! Je bougeai mes hanches contre celles de Randy pour qu'il continue. Celui-ci se détacha de mes lèvres, relevant la tête pour lancer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je m'emparai du cou de Randy.

- C'est à ton tour de surveiller le club, en bas. Tu t'es porté volontaire.

Il avait si bon goût… Son cou… Si musclé, laissant voir le bout du tatouage parcourant ses omoplates… Cette pensée me brouilla la vue, et mon dos se cambra dans un spasme orgasmique.

- Baise-moi… Suppliai-je près de son oreille.

La voix du Big Show reprit.

- Les garçons sont sans surveillance. Tu sais comment ça a fini la dernière fois ! Allez, viens à la porte que je te donne les clés !

Je parcourus son oreille de ma langue chaude, l'infiltrant à l'intérieur. Randy râla. Ses doigts accélérèrent en moi. La contraction de ventre m'annonça l'orgasme qui allait suivre. Je retins un cri dans son cou. Soudain, un tambourinement puissant retentit contre la porte.

- Orton !

Randy sursauta. Les muscles de son corps se pressaient et se levaient dans des vagues indécises, tentant de me lâcher. Il m'embrassa l'épaule, fiévreux, et susurra :

- Deux minutes… Deux minutes… Je reviens…

En relevant, il appuya sur ma prostate.

- AH ! Non ! Attends… Encore un peu… Je vais… Je vais…

L'idée que j'allais jouir grâce à lui le paralysa et il resta quelques secondes.

- Si tu ne viens pas ouvrir, je rentre ! J'ai les clés !

- Encore un peu Randy… S'il te plaît…

- Un…

- Randy !

- Deux…

Le plaisir m'embrouillait les sens, portant uniquement l'odeur de mon RKO. Celui-ci se releva très difficilement, s'excusant et enlevant ses doigts de mon rectum. Le plaisir retomba aussitôt et je restai là, frustré à me jeter par la fenêtre - quoi que nu, l'atterrissage aurait été grotesque - tandis que Randy se levait rapidement, remettant son boxer correctement. Il s'essuya le visage le temps d'arriver, puis cachant son érection derrière la porte, l'entrouvrit.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Articula-t-il rapidement.

- Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

Randy me lança un regard, au John Cena absolument déçu de ne pas s'être fait prendre, puis chuchota vers la porte.

- Je peux te demander un service ? Tu peux me remplacer encore cinq minutes ?

Le Big Show poussa un soupir tel que je l'entendis d'ici.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis claqué, ça fait cinq heures que je me les coltine !

- S'il te plaît. Insista-t-il en penchant la tête vers lui, haussant les sourcils. Juste cinq minutes.

Je continuai de haleter, écoutant la scène.

- Hors de question. Allez, grouille-toi, je suis claqué.

Randy jura de toute son âme en prenant les clés et referma la porte, furieux. La voix du Big Show lançant un « J'attends que tu sortes ! » retentit alors que Randy posait son regard sur moi. Il passa sa main sur son visage, soupirant.

- Je suis désolé.

Je me mis sur les coudes, fixant malgré moi le sexe délicieusement bandé de Randy. La frustration nous tordait le ventre. Je répondis :

- Ce n'est pas grave, on a tout le temps, non ?

Du moment que l'on était ensemble, après tout… Je pouvais bien attendre une heure ou deux. Ou quatre. Merde. Ca risquait d'être une torture.

- C'est pas ça, soupira-t-il en attrapant son t-shirt, j'aurais aimé autre chose pour notre première fois.

Je souris doucement. Il était vrai que c'était assez… catastrophique. Je fus secoué d'un petit rire, et Randy, dingue de ma réaction facile, s'approcha, et à genoux autour de mes hanches, m'embrassa sensuellement. Le contact de ses lèvres était délicieux, et je le suivis un peu lorsqu'il se recula.

- Ecoute… Tu n'as qu'à rester là… Je reviendrai dans la nuit.

Il se releva à contre-cœur et se rhabilla, passant sa chemise blanche, son jean qu'il eut un grand mal à fermer. Rester là ? Alors que je pouvais profiter de mon nouvel amant ? Même si Show était sur le seuil, peu m'importait. Bien des superstars sortaient entre elles sans que les époux ou épouses ne soient au courant… Je me levai à mon tour, ayant gardé la tenue de Randy. Je n'eus plus qu'à remettre mon jean foncé. En me voyant faire, Randy hocha la tête, entendu. Sans un mot, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	3. Chapter 3

Randy passa le premier, et la voix de Big Show s'éleva immédiatement :

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Alors… Je vais la voir, ta gonzesse ?

Je sortis à ce moment-là, naturellement. C'était une chose à laquelle nous devrions nous habituer à présent. Lorsque j'avais imaginé comment cela serait avec Randy, j'avais prévu toutes sortes de réactions par notre entourage. Aussi celle du Big Show fut bien _soft_ : il étouffa un rire, mettant son poing devant sa bouche.

- Eh bien dis donc…

Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Show nous détailla, l'un à côté de l'autre, Randy clignant des yeux de la manière la plus arrogante qui soit. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au vu du regard qu'il m'adressait, il venait de comprendre la scène qui venait de précéder. A savoir que j'étais _l'homme passif, _et cela semblait drôlement l'amuser. Randy nous excusa, et, sachant où se trouvait le bar, m'entraîna. Le couloir était désert sur tous les étages que nous descendions, si bien que malgré le besoin de rester discrets, il finit par glisser sa main sur ma hanche, m'amenant contre lui. Je souris. Une envie de l'embrasser me prit, mais je me retins. Ça allait être une horreur de toujours devoir faire attention dans les lieux publics. Y compris devant le personnel et les catcheurs, certains nous vendraient sans vergogne. Je tournai le visage vers Randy, le relevant très légèrement pour voir ses yeux. Il sourit à son tour, attira d'une main mon visage contre son cou.

Nous atteignîmes bientôt le bar que la WWE avait loué pour une soirée afin de pouvoir être entre nous, tranquilles. Celui-ci avait été transformé en boîte de nuit, et nous refermâmes aussitôt la porte pour éviter que le son n'amène la sécurité. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de lumière. Seulement celles multicolores des projecteurs et du bar - administré par The Miz. Cody nous fit signe de la main. Il avait commencé à s'approcher de nous lorsque Ted lui avait soudainement attrapé le bras pour l'attirer près de lui, chuchotant quelque chose en nous regardant. Cody écarquilla les yeux et nous évalua de nouveau. Randy ignora superbement le manège et nous amena à une table vide avant que l'on ne se fasse remarquer. L'endroit était parfait, puisqu'assez éloigné de tout le monde, le canapé entourant la table étant collé au mur. Randy s'y assit au fond, dans le coin, et je l'imitai. Il avait pleine vue sur la scène, pouvant surveiller nos _boys_. Ceux-ci étaient infernaux lorsqu'ils se saoulaient. Cody, déjà un peu éméché, ne nous accorda plus une attention et recommença à danser.

Tous les deux. Même la musique semblait être floue. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me mis contre lui. Il passa gentiment sa main derrière mon dos, caressant ma taille musclée. J'étais toujours aussi frustré de la scène passée et je devais avouer que mon sexe comprimé me faisait horriblement mal dans mon jean. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il me fallait tout de même un minimum vital ! Je chopai brusquement la bouche de Randy dans un baiser rapide. Il se déconcentra de la scène quelques secondes pour m'amener contre lui, et je poursuivis le baiser, me mettant à califourchon sur ses jambes. Au bout d'une minute, Randy me repoussa doucement :

- Je dois surveiller… Me rappela-t-il.

Pas le moins du monde découragé, je descendis alors dans son cou, le laissant observer la scène. Je me collai contre lui, l'embrassai langoureusement ici sous ses soupirs comblés. Sa main passa dans ma nuque et me caressa affectueusement. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, tandis que je bouffais sa gorge, ses épaules, sa propre nuque de baisers doux, lents, lents… Je le sentis se rehausser sur la banquette à cause de mon membre toujours gorgé de sang. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir si je continuais. Je tentai une seconde de me détacher de lui mais revins aussitôt, drogué. Son corps avait tellement bon goût… Ses caresses… Il finit par gesticuler de plus en plus fréquemment sous moi. Cela m'excitait. Je ne tins qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de remonter en face de son visage, suppliant. Randy m'observa.

- Encore deux petites heures et je vais demander… Me rassura-t-il.

Enfin… « Rassurer »… Je sentis mon cœur se briser, et je repensais soudainement à la mort de mon petit canard qui m'aurait donné tant de plaisir durant ces deux heures. Je fis une petite moue triste et détournai les yeux. Randy m'attira à lui d'une main et m'embrassa la tempe.

- Ne fais pas la tête…

- Pour mon anniversaire… Demandai-je.

- Il est minuit passé.

Mince. Mais il allait bien finir par craquer. Il le _fallait_… Il me le _devait _d'ailleurs. J'étais passé si près d'un orgasme intense il y avait à peine cinq minutes… Sinon je devrais aller m'astiquer dans les toilettes. Oh Randy… Ma tête tomba de découragement à côté de son oreille, et je gémis à l'intérieur.

- Allez…

- Je _dois_ rester.

Un petit sanglot capricieux sortit de mes lèvres, et Randy promis contre ma mâchoire :

- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi après…

Me voyant silencieux, il continua :

- Je te ferais tout ce que tu veux bébé… Je vais_… te mordiller… te baiser… te sucer… _

Chaque mot était susurré sur une voix si sensuelle que je me mis à trembler. Le seul problème étant que ma queue apprécia bien trop les promesses et se raidit encore plus, me faisant grimacer. Randy me donna un petit coup de visage pour que je lui réponde, mais je grognai.

- Non. Répondis-je.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Tout de suite. Exigeai-je, désobéissant. Je veux tout de suite.

Bien que j'eus senti qu'il en mourait d'envie, il m'expliqua encore :

- Je ne peux pas partir.

Je me relevais contre lui et commençai à l'embrasser. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent et j'introduisis impatiemment, de force ma langue dans sa bouche. Au contact humide, je dus me tendre contre Randy pour me soulager, à genoux sur lui, au-dessus de son visage. C'était si douloureux… J'avais tellement envie qu'il me la touche…

- Ici alors… Implorai-je.

Il glissa ses mains sur mes fesses, me caressant tandis que je reprenais le baiser, la tête penchée au-dessus de la sienne. Tenté par son torse chaud, je fis faire quelques langoureuses allées et venues à mon membre tendu d'envie sur ses abdominaux. Je me détachai de ses lèvres pour regarder son visage relevé vers moi. Ses deux lacs avides, yeux magnifiques, étaient ébouriffants d'un lagon transparent, les reflets aciers laissant apercevoir mon reflet contrarié. Il me rassit sur lui, puis, sans me lâcher du regard, descendit ma braguette. J'avalai brusquement ma salive et descendis les yeux. Lançant un rapide regard sur la piste, Randy descendit à son tour mon boxer, et prit en main mon membre. Une seconde déglutition difficile encombra ma gorge. Ah… Il commença à me caresser, et j'entrouvris les lèvres, fasciné, le regardant faire. Son insistance me fit remonter les yeux vers lui. Je l'embrassai passionnément, reconnaissant. C'était… Parfait. Je le relâchai, le laissant contrôler la salle, tandis que je fermai parfois les yeux, mordant doucement ma lèvre. Ses doigts si virils… Comme j'avais fantasmé dessus… Je me calai contre son cou et me laissai faire, gémissant lorsqu'il accéléra, me branlant. Le plaisir me fit agripper son dos.

- Branle-moi… Susurrai-je, Branle-moi…Oui… Plus vite…

Il s'exécuta, concentré autant que possible sur la piste de danse et je gémis, étouffai un cri. Sa main me secouait vigoureusement. J'étais de plus en plus excité. Il me sembla bientôt insoutenable qu'il continuât ainsi jusqu'à ce que je jouisse. Avec un halètement, j'enlevai d'abord mon écharpe, puis la veste en lin qui battait mon jean, et me relevai contre Randy. Celui-ci remonta légèrement mon pantalon et me regarda. Lorsque j'avançai mon bassin arrivant à sa gorge près de lui, il comprit aussitôt. J'étais dressé ainsi, les yeux, comme mon visage, en feu, haletant, les lèvres entrouvertes. Personne ne regardait… Juste un peu…

- Un peu… Répétai-je. Je veux juste sentir ta bouche…

Randy m'observa fixement, puis, cédant, tint ma queue dans sa main et se pencha dessus. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, j'en étais certain. Sa bouche engloba d'abord mon gland. Je posai ma main sur le mur me faisant face pour prendre mes appuis. Bon dieu ! Le sang afflua affreusement dans mon sexe qui se durcit encore. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent contre moi, tout du long de mon membre. Sa langue me caressa. Sa salive devint chaude, et, humide, elle m'excita, tandis qu'il pressait ses lèvres autour de moi. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de toute l'extase qui se répandit dans ma poitrine, ignorant quelques secondes le désir lancinant de bouger dans sa gorge. Puis, lentement, il retira ses lèvres et se redressa. Frustration. Randy me tapota la cuisse pour que je me rasseye. Je m'exécutai puis lui essuyai les lèvres, gentil bien que boudeur. Ma main resta sur sa joue. Je m'avançai pour embrasser ses lèvres d'homme. Y restai plus longtemps que prévu. Il prit de lui-même le contrôle du baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres puis les refermant, se détachant pour mieux revenir. Je posai mon visage troublé contre le sien, puis quémandai :

- Fais-moi l'amour…

Randy voulut soupirer pour détourner le regard, tentant de me résister mais je me remis devant lui, pressant mon bassin sur ses hanches.

- Je t'en supplie… J'en ai trop besoin…

Il releva le visage en arrière, fermant les yeux. Son membre se durcissait à mes paroles. J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps… Que décidément, même dix minutes me semblaient être un enfer vivant. Il fallait qu'il craque. Je me mis à faire des va-et-vient sur son torse, me nichant près de son oreille. Le sang battait mon membre lancinant. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne, qu'il me… Je haletai dans son oreille, susurrai :

- Je suis chaud bébé…

Bien qu'il fût immobile, je devinai l'effet que cela lui fit. Je le connaissais trop bien. Il rétorqua d'un ton impassible :

- T'es une petite salope, tu le sais ça ?

Me pliant au jeu, je lui léchai érotiquement l'oreille, gémissant les yeux fermés. Ma voix grave reprit, enjôleuse alors que je me frottai contre lui :

- Je n'attends que toi bébé… Je suis trop chaud…

J'entourai son cou de mes bras pour chuchoter dans son oreille :

- Mon cul est tout à toi…

- Tu vas tout le temps être comme ça ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, me montrant par son agacement qu'il n'était pas loin de me sauter dessus.

Je souris puis répondis :

- Oui. Tu seras épuisé tous les soirs.

Il marmonna une réponse située entre le grognement et le râle impatient et regarda autour de lui.

- Personne ne regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Deux minutes. Implorai-je. Juste deux minutes. Vite fait. Juste une baise vite fait…

Il me regarda lorsque je relevais le visage vers lui. Son expression se fit plus chasseresse qu'avant, et moi, pauvre proie, je ne pus qu'esquisser un petit sourire coquin alors que Randy me renversait sur la banquette. Il attaqua aussitôt mes lèvres, et, sans prendre de gants, baissa à moitié son jean et son boxer, descendit les miens aux genoux. Il était allongé sur moi, caché par la table. Dans un chuchotement amusé, il lança :

- Je savais que tu me plairais.

Évidemment. J'étais un mec. Ce n'était pas une femme qui réclamerait une petite affaire en deux minutes. Mon petit jeu avait marché. Je maîtrisais totalement Randy. Deux ou trois suppliques et le tour était joué. Mes lèvres se firent tout à coup amoureuses, souriantes. Il écarta mes jambes pour se positionner.

- Je vais essayer de faire doucement… Me tranquillisa-t-il au dernier moment.

Vite, vite… Je sentis aussitôt que je n'aurais pas dû tant l'exciter en sentant à quel point son membre était dur. Mmmmh ! Mes traits se contractèrent de souffrance, mais je hochai la tête pour que Randy continue. Il fit une première allée jusqu'au bout, très lentement, puis ressortit. Il s'arrêta jusqu'à voir mon visage s'apaiser. Alors il fit de nouveau un va-et-vient, levant mes hanches. Puis encore. Encore. Plus rapidement. Encore. Je haletai déjà, essoufflé. Mon dos s'arqua brusquement lorsqu'il toucha un endroit sensible. Randy resta sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant tandis qu'il continuait de me sauter. Plus rapidement encore. La douleur, parfait mélange d'extase et de délire, diluée sous ses baisers. Mon membre bandé butait contre son ventre, me chatouillant affreusement. Je me concentrai pour ne pas briser le baiser. Ah… J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou… Il continua, de plus en plus vite, accélérant, pris d'une ardeur frénétique. Doux Jésus… Je rejetai brusquement ma tête en arrière pour pousser un long gémissement. Il accéléra, dingue. Les frottements répétés, plaisir insoutenable. J'allais… Je gémis encore. Randy me mordit férocement le cou. Ma gorge poussa un râle viril.

- Randy… Soupira ma voix rauque.

Il me lécha en signe d'affection, félin, puis me mordilla l'oreille. Ses coups ralentirent pour se faire plus forts, plus brutaux, et je me mis à chuchoter un cri à chaque pénétration.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Ordonna-t-il dans mon oreille. Dis-moi qu'il n'y a que moi.

Que lui. Que Randy. Chaque cellule de mon corps semblait s'embraser sous sa violence et ses gestes virils. J'oubliai Liz, j'oubliai les autres, j'oubliai, j'oubliai… Je perdis toute lucidité et haletai, me cambrant, la tête renversée.

- Je t'aime ! M'écriai-je.

Je fus récompensé par des allées plus brutales encore, lentes, mesurées, avant qu'il n'accélère de nouveau brusquement. Merde… Il toucha ma prostate. Je rugis de plaisir. Soudain, la main de Randy se plaqua contre ma bouche. Son visage remonta au dessus du mien et je vis son visage en sueur, haletant d'extase, affamé jusque dans la prunelle de ses yeux qui tressautaient sous ses mouvements effrénés. Mes gémissements furent étouffés par sa grande main si sexuelle. Il ferma tout à coup les yeux, relevant la tête alors qu'il accélérait.

- Johnathan…

Il se mit à soupirer mon nom sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je me révulsai de plaisir. Il était le seul à m'appeler comme ça, et le son qu'il produisait était si sensuel que je croyais mourir sur place.

- Johnathan… Oui… Oui bébé… Tu es trop bon…Ah… AH…

Je me révulsai de nouveau, gémissant longuement contre sa main, dingue de plaisir. J'allais venir. Non… Encore, encore un peu… Je léchai avidement ses doigts, les yeux humides de passion. Le contact le durcit dans un râle douloureux et, avec un coup de bassin rageur, il heurta violemment ma prostate, me faisant jouir dans un hurlement de libération. M'entendant crier, Randy me suivit aussitôt et s'écrasa sur moi, pantelant.

Mon premier réflexe fut d'embrasser son épaule, reconnaissant. Puis, je retombai contre la banquette dans de brusques inspirations saccadées. Wow ! C'était si… bon ! Mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Des milliers de sensations inconnues, en fond d'écran du visage de Randy, si amoureux… Il reprit son souffle et se dépêcha de se rhabiller. Je l'imitai, puis me redressai. Pour une baise de deux minutes, nous avions bien pris notre pied !

Un léger silence suivit. Quelque chose clochait. La musique fonctionnait toujours… Mais tout était silencieux… Un mutisme… ébahi. Je vis le visage de Randy, tourné vers la piste de danse. Figé. Immobile. Je suivis la trajectoire de ses yeux dans lesquels se reflétaient une rangée de catcheurs ahuris pétrifiés.

Et merde.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


End file.
